Sharing is Caring
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “I don’t like Marco!” (Love You Universe) (onshot) (COMPLETE)


"Cal? Cal. Cal!"

Calvin blinked and looked at Raven. "Sorry, auntie."

"You're getting out of control." Raven pointed to the windows they were in front of. The sky was darkening. "Take deep breaths and push away your emotions one at a time."

The little boy closed his eyes and did as told. But his concentration was shattered when he heard singing. He opened his eyes and saw his mom singing to his little brother. It was one of the songs she always sang him. He pouted.

"Cal!" Raven said sharply.

Calvin looked at her again. "Yes?"

"Are you tired? Do you want a nap?"

Calvin frowned and almost said no but he realized his mother always rocked and sung him to sleep. He nodded. "I'm sleepy."

"Okay. We'll continue this after your nap."

Raven hadn't even finished speaking before he was on his feet and flying to the couch, where his mother was. "Mommy!"

Bumble Bee started at the loud noise before shushing him gently. "You gotta be quiet, Cal. I just put your brother to sleep."

Calvin stared at Marco. "Sorry, Mommy."

"What is it, Cal?" She yawned.

"I'm sleepy." He looked at her.

"Go take a nap."

He waited but she didn't pick him up or set Marco aside. "You're not putting him down?"

"I will in a minute. I just want to make sure he's sleep."

"I have to wait?" He didn't like that.

"No. Have your aunt Raven take you to your room."

He frowned. "No!"

"Cal!" She hissed but it was too late. Marco woke up crying. "Darnit!"

Cyborg walked over. "I'll take him. Give your arms a break."

"I'll get him a bottle. He might be hungry still." She got up to go to the fridge.

Calvin glared. "What about my nap?!"

"Chill out, little man. He's not trying to stop your nap. Hey, Rave? Can you take Cal to his room for a nap?" Cyborg rocked Marco against his shoulder.

"No!"

"Then don't take a nap, cranky."

"I want Mommy!"

"Honey, I have to feed your brother." Bumble Bee came back with the bottle.

"Here, I have to finish putting this swing thing together." Cyborg handed Marco to her.

"Maybe he'll stay sleep for more than ten minutes?"

Calvin started screaming.

"Cal!" His parents shouted just as Marco started crying.

Calvin clenched his little fists and flew out.

"What is with that kid?" Cyborg stood up.

"I'll go speak with him." Raven had been watching them.

Lightening struck.

"Before he levels us?" Cyborg lifted a brow.

"Preferably." Raven floated out in search of Calvin.

She tracked him using empathy and found him in the gym, wailing on a punching bag.

She noticed a paint brush and hid it. "Cal?"

Calvin turned. Tears were racing down his chubby cheeks.

Raven went to him and sank to her knees. "You have to control yourself. Take deep breaths."

Calvin just looked at her miserably.

"I know this is the last thing you care about right now but your powers are out of control. Someone can get hurt. You have to calm down."

Calvin stuck his bottom lip out but took deep breaths. Soon he was calm.

"Good. Now tell me calmly how you feel."

He frowned. "I don't like Marco!"

She blinked but could see that. "That's a little severe. I know he might not be your favorite person right now-"

"I don't like him! He a poopyhead!"

"Cal, he's your younger brother."

"So?" Calvin played with his fingers.

"He needs you. He's new to this world. He needs all of our help so he can learn and grow just like you did. Don't you want him to learn and grow?"

Calvin shrugged. "Why does he have to be here all the time?"

"They've been home two days."

He simply stared at her.

She realized two days was a lifetime to a two year old. "Marco loves you. He's going to look up to you."

"Cuz he's littler than me?"

"No. He's going to look up to you metaphorically, which I know you don't understand but it means that he's going to follow your lead and do what you say."

"Like how Charlie's bossy?"

Raven couldn't even deny it. Her daughter was bossy. "Yes. You get to tell Marco what to do."

Calvin thought it over. "He loves me?"

"Yes, he does. Very much so."

He smiled before frowning again. "But Mommy wouldn't sing for me and Daddy wouldn't take me to my room."

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so?"

He hunched his shoulders.

"You have to tell people what you want. You're a big boy now. You have to use your words."

"Okay."

"And you have to understand that it's a big change from having Marco in your mommy's tum-tum to being out here. We all have to adjust."

"Adjust?" He sounded out the word.

"It means to get comfortable with something."

"Oh. So if Mommy can't sing to me, she's just adjusting to Marco being outside her tum-tum?"

"Yes. She's trying to keep him happy."

"And Daddy not playing with me?"

"He's just trying to keep you all happy. Remember; there's never been this many people in your family before. Sometimes they'll forget to do some things for or with you but they always love you and will probably make up for it later." She set aside the book that showed up.

He smiled. "Okay."

"Do you want to take your nap now?"

He shook his head. "I want to see Marco."

"Alright." She stood up and helped him to his feet.

They walked out and went back to the common room. All was quiet (mostly). Marco was sniffling softly and Bumble Bee was humming as Cyborg built the baby swing.

Calvin walked over to his mother and climbed onto the couch next to her. He leaned his head on her arm next to Marco's head and kissed his cheek. "It okay, Marco."

His parents looked over.

"Mommy and Daddy are good. They gon make you happy."

Cyborg smiled as Bumble Bee began crying silently.

Calvin touched his brother's back before rubbing it gently and singing a song Bumble Bee sang him often softly.

Bumble Bee sang along with him until his eyes began to droop along with Marco's. She shifted Marco to her left shoulder and scooped Calvin onto her right and rocked them both, giving them kisses in their sleep.

Raven watched as Cyborg built the swing and snuck peeks at his family and Bumble Bee rocked her children. She ignored the guitar case and box of tea showing up and growled at the birds singing at the window but overall, she was happy.

Her nephew had gotten what he wanted after all. He just had to let himself have it.


End file.
